


Matriarka

by dulceata2



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: She is woman. She is powerful. She is not going to take your shit.COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

In times of unrest or threat, a matriarka will reach her maturity and take on her role. Matriarka are always female, not out of a kind of gender stereotype but because the males had their own name for a similar figure. The matriarka rule the family kin unit alongside their alpha. If an alpha has not yet been found a matriarka will form her own family unit, but a piece will always remain missing. The alpha is not predestined, he is chosen by the matriarka. An alpha is not merely chosen by sight, there is not an instantaneous choice. A connection is felt, but ultimate choice comes after closer relation, a period of courting if you will, but his necessary qualifications are purely individual to the matriarka. Once a possible alpha has been found there is a shift in dynamic, she becomes the protector of the home and he is the defender of the family unit from outside forces. She is not a specific race, neither human nor vampire, but she exists within the mortal realm and is always powerful to be able to protect her kin.

 

Godric sighed in boredom, shifting a bit restlessly as the blonde human yelled at his childe. He was appalled at her lack of respect, hadn’t her vampire taught her anything? They could snap her like a twig! Even if he respected human life and would never hurt her. At least not fatally. It irked him to the extent that he could feel annoyed beyond the lethargy of boredom. She definitely needed someone to put her in her place, but he would let his childe handle it, after all, he was sheriff in this area, he was just a visitor.   
Sitting beside his childe he looked around beyond the human. Sookie Stackhouse, the human had insisted he call her, and she called him Godric without his permission. He was bemused, did she not realize he was a sheriff and 2000 years old? He was not her equal. He knew he sounded prejudiced, but it was not just the fact that she was human, though that was a factor, he was so much older and more experienced than her, as well as holding a position of authority. That and her skirt was too short, even for a bar. He was not an old fuddy-duddy, he just had standards, as he had assured his childe.   
But really is this what they had come to? After the Great Reveal he had not thought they would be relegated to alcohol and scantily clad representations. Sure they were pretty invested in blood and sex, but he had expected more like the finery of Dracula and Lestat, not leather and bars. Not that he would tell his childe this; Eric was very proud of his Fangtasia; let the reality of it hit him at a later date.   
He was tired of this and his head was beginning to ache. Vampires couldn’t get tension headaches or anything like, but an excess of sound would reverberate through the vampiric brain, especially at certain volumes and tones. And Sookie was hitting that level repeatedly. He needed a distraction, either that or he would remove Sookie. After all, her companion William Compton was doing nothing except sneering at Eric.   
He looked up feeling a slight disturbance in the crowd thronging about near the entrance.   
There was his distraction. 

A girl, no a woman had entered the place and his attention was caught. She exuded power but in a refined way, not a suffocating way. She was clothed in a cream dress with wine red etchings, her dark hair was down around her shoulders, but her eyes was what caught his attention. They were a calm violet gray. Her heartbeat had not sped up, she was not afraid. 

He stiffened and straightened up as she approached the “throne” he and Eric sat on, noticing his childe do the same, attention turning away from the blonde. They were not afraid, it was not out of fear that the two vampires old enough to realize her power straightened, it was out of respect for her position. Sure she could probably kill them with difficulty, but that was not the point. Even vampires recognized the matriarka.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie noticed that the attention was not solely on her anymore, though she kept screeching for several more minutes. Finally. Silence.  
Seeming to find some solidarity in gender and her assumption of the similarity in race, Sookie spoke in more acceptable volume. “Who are you?” and after a few seconds of being ignored, “I can’t hear you.”  
“Perhaps the noise level you were emitting was covering me ” she said softly and calmly.  
Godric snorted softly, not expecting to be heard. He had always appreciated wit when not meant with cruel intentions. Her statement was supposed to a learning experience for Sookie. Matriarka were always teachers, and he wondered if this meant that Sookie was the kin group that she had chosen. He wondered if she had chosen an alpha. His headache was lessening every moment of silence and his vampiric thought processes were brought back online, no longer shattered by noise. They weren’t supposed to be so susceptible to volume, but Sookie was special.  
She turned to look at him consideringly for a few moments. He felt as if his very being was being analyzed. It was a bit disconcerting to have the full force of those gray eyes on him, but he did not feel threatened, it was almost as if something clicked into place.  
“Might we know your name, matriarka?” he requested politely.  
A smile curved up around the edges of her lips. “Aska” she nodded to him. He easily accepted the lack of last name, after all, he had no real one, though he often used Northman to link him to his childe.  
“Är hon ditt släkt val?” [Is she your kin choice] he asked curiously.  
“Nej”  
“Excuse me. It’s very rude to speak in a different language when in company” Sookie interrupted their very private conversation.  
“Men kanske behöver hon en” [Though perhaps she needs one] she muttered.  
“Respect her” Bill snapped. He was uncomfortable not knowing what they were speaking of and what a matriarka was. If Nan knew she had left vital information out.  
“ No, you respect her. She is matriarka” Eric stormed, his fangs descending. He felt an odd need to defend the woman, even though he knew it really wasn’t needed. She felt familiar, almost like family. Which was odd since he hadn’t felt the familial bond except with Godric, for a good thousand years.  
Godric was watching her in fascination. It was obvious now that she wasn’t here to harm them and he was finding her to be far more than a distraction. 

“Miss Stackhouse, obviously we cannot help you” Godric turned to Sookie, wanting her gone in order to focus solely on Aska. “As my childe has stated continuously we are not involved in fey relations. Perhaps you should ask Niall?” Sookie nodded resignedly and she and Compton left the bar, not forgetting to send glares at Eric. That was par for the course after all. 

Eric had obviously been multitasking and thinking hard. He seemed to have come to some conclusion, though was unsure whether or not to voice it. “Mor?” [mother] he asked so plaintively it was almost heartbreaking. Godric hoped she would answer empathetically, else he’d have to put back together the pieces of Eric he’d spent centuries gluing together.

“


	3. Chapter 3

But she did not push him away. Instead, she smiled up at him.   
“You have chosen our bloodline?” Godric wondered, “Why?”  
She scowled at him and he almost felt like coiling in on himself and beg for forgiveness, which was odd. He was two thousand years old. Yes, he respected her but he assumed he would be above groveling. Fortunately, it was a passing feeling as she turned back to Eric.   
“It’s my choice” she murmured. She was herself feeling the connection spark with the pair, but a different kind of connection with the smaller of the two who had yet to introduce themselves. Of course she knew them by reputation, but still, it was the principle of the matter. 

Godric seemed to remember himself “this is Eric Northman, Sheriff of the area and I am his maker, Godric recently of Dallas.” He could perhaps be excused for metaphorically pushing out his chest to impress her. Just why he wanted to do so he was not sure. He was proud of his childe, true. But why show off? Eric seemed to know as he was smirking at him, but Eric was always smirking for some reason or other. Godric remembered him saying that it was his come-hither expression. So he disregarded it. This put his confirmation as the alpha in their kin unit back as she was beginning to suspect he was a possibility, but he remained clueless. Godric thought the link he was feeling was only due to her choice of their bloodline. Even he had confidence issues when it came to women.   
She was amused at his pride. Of course, she would not show it as it was truly merited. A father figure ought to be proud of their children after all. 

“But why now?” Eric’s impatience burst through. She could tell he’d been holding that back while she was focused on his maker. This was good for the old man, it would draw him out of his apathy. But he could tell Godric remained in the dark for just why he was leaning towards Aska slightly as if wanting to be even further in her presence. She was feeling it too and had some idea of what was going on, but it would be hilarious watching Godric try to figure it out. He had always been better with the fairer sex. That is not to say that Godric didn’t draw them to him. He was a sexy devil no doubt, but it was harder for him to figure out why they came to him. Or even their thought process, even though he couldn’t really claim to understand.

Her expression stilled into seriousness. “Something is coming. I am not sure what or when I just have a sense that calamity is approaching. So I am the last guard before it reaches you.”  
She looked straight in Godric’s eyes. “I am powerful” she noted without arrogance, “but is never good to get too confident. We need to be prepared.”  
“We are always prepared” Eric snarked. He was insulted that she thought they were just sitting on their heels in this backwater.  
“Now you will be more so” she remained unaffected by Eric’s irritation. Godric sent a small smack through his maker bond. Eric knew better than overconfidence. And they should be grateful for this warning and another member who would protect them.   
The awe at the presence of a maternal figure was fading slightly. Still there but he was becoming comfortable with her. As he should treat her equivalent to another maker. Godric wasn’t sure why he felt so, but he did. He would perhaps analyze this later when he was alone and the sun was overhead. At least his headache was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

She stretched her neck back and forth and has her hair brushed past her veins exposing the jugular, he was not tempted. He wasn’t! She looked at him and nodded in approval while smiling a secret smile. Eric flashed forward and led her to the chair next to Godric.  
“You’re playing with fire min matriarka” Eric whispered in her ear. She glanced up at him but said nothing. Godric felt the disconcerting feeling of assurance at his actions as if he had done something she’d approved and had gained a metaphorical level, which confused him because he had done nothing beyond not lurching to drink from her. He didn’t understand. How could she be measuring him? And what did he do?  
Eric watched his maker in silent hysterics. Sure Godric didn’t outwardly show it, but he was confused as hell. He had to laugh at how Aska was driving him in circles without doing more than nodding and smiling. How did women do that? He wasn’t even jealous she had obviously chosen him. It was Godric, after all. That and, as Godric had said previously, which he recognized - he had a paranoia of authority and responsibility. He had only accepted the sheriff position because he was unwilling to take orders from those lesser than him. And at a thousand years, few weren’t lesser. It slightly irked him to be under Sophi-Ann who, even at a respectable 300 years took reliving her youth to the extreme. No business sense whatsoever. As it was she had him managing state finances for her so as not to completely bankrupt it. Tried that once, got the tee, really didn’t enjoy it. Aska had gradually gotten closer to them. Slow methodical steps up the stage so as not to startle them into fight or flight. Really it was fight or fight, which she recognized and acted accordingly. Still, Godric watched her cautiously without moving, a predator sizing up his opponent. He didn’t feel threatened, just a bit cornered. She seated herself on the arm of his chair. She crossed her legs at the ankles and proceeded to ignore him. This would not do. All of a sudden he was desperate fo her attention. Eric was watching this from the corner of his eyes. She was pulling Godric’s metaphorical ponytails. Aske caught his eyes and scowled at the mad twinkling of his humor. He pouted back at her and she chortled while rolling her eyes.  
Seeking to draw her attention back to him, he lightly touched her arm, “Would you like to dine with me and converse more about approaching danger, and what precautions we might take?” he used all of his charms to persuade her.  
On the drive there she kept glancing at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. On his part he breathing in to expand his chest; he didn’t need the air but he wanted to flaunt his body a bit. He was proud that - what he was quickly considering his woman- was interested in his body, so he would show off his assets, so to speak. Their drive was spent with her glancing at him surreptitiously and him preening each time her eyes fell on him, with a small smirk curling up on the side of his lips. She felt it was too soon that they arrived at the restaurant. They had both appreciated the calm and peaceful silence of the drive. She saw he had chosen a vampire-friendly Italian restaurant. A good thing he was taking no chances, but she wondered just how many such restaurants were in the area, or if his options had been limited. She opened her own door. Not that she was against gentlemanly like behavior but enough was enough. It was time to assert herself a little. So far he had met her subconscious checkpoints and now she felt like shaking her hair loose and forcing him to deal with her, the modern woman. She walked up to the host at the door and if her hips swayed slightly who could blame her? He was an attractive male. Godric was bemused by her shift in attitude. She was confident and powerful, while still seeking his attention. He had never met a woman like her. Granted he had pretty much holed himself up in his nest with the only ones being Isabel and Pam. He shivered slightly at the thought of Aska and Pam being friends. It wouldn’t bode well for the males. They’d lose all authority. She was beautiful though. He had seen that when she first walked in his childe’s bar, but he was still struck by the fact. Now, however, he was getting a view from the back, which he appreciated. Without realizing it, his fangs snicked down but the feel of it startled him, not having lost control of them since he was a youngling.


	5. Chapter 5

“So what do you think of my childe’s place of work?” was Godric’s opening salvo.  
She leaned forward conspiratorially, “It definitely suits his clientele.” Her eye’s shone with an equally mischevious glint and he realized she was teasing him. He liked it. It sparked his own sense of fun and mischievous, acting the age his body appeared if not what it was.   
He leaned in closer to her so that their noses were almost touching,  
“”Indeed? Is it necessary to appease them, or to force them to acclimate to what we are? He was curious about her take on vampire-human politics.  
She made a huff of amusement. “Humans are fickle. It’s best to appease them until you’re in an unassailable position. Which, I should point out, you’re really not.”  
He chose to ignore momentarily her implication on their strength. “You don’t consider yourself human” he didn’t either, but he wanted to make sure.   
“”You do?” she mock wondered.  
He was enamored. He liked a woman with a strong sense of self, too often women threw themselves at him and acted subservient and self-effacing. Women should be strong, a partner, an ally. All this was going through Godric’s head as he conversed with her, drawing closer as the moments passed.   
“And what do you think of me?” The atmosphere shifted from light teasing to flirting. He used to be good at this.  
She laughed lightly but before she could respond she was interrupted. He could not tell what exactly she would have said as her eyes were not saying anything. The sudden offensive presence of the blonde fairy - or in her words, human waitress - was immensely frustrating. On that note shouldn’t someone be a bit ashamed of being just a waitress? Sure that was a fine temporary job, but wasn’t the American dream, as he understood it, the land of opportunity? He would never say that to the girl, of course, he was a polite vampire, and she couldn’t read his mind.   
“Godric!”  
Again with the lack of title, or respect that while he did not often enforce it her assumption that she could get away with calling him by his given name was frankly insulting. She was a human after all, and not one of note. At least a sir or even a Mr. Godric would be welcome.His brows furrowed in consternation., also wasn’t it obvious that they were having a private conversation?   
“Is there something I can do for you, Miss Stackhouse” He wasn’t promising anything, merely wondering just why she was stalking him.  
He regretted his politeness the moment she opened her mouth.

“Well about my fairy problem….”  
Hadn’t Sookie had a fairy problem since she was conceived. Godric was faintly interested, nut enough to get involved in her issues. Or any fairy issues really.  
“... and Eric is being a jerk…” he must have missed part of the conversation, but really that was the only important part. Didn’t she realize he wouldn’t take insulting his childe well, as a maker he would always side with his childe? Even Compton, who had sidled up besides Sooke, was looking a bit alarmed at her statement.   
“Miss Stackhouse….” he started. He wondered if she had merely forgotten his statement on fey relations, or if she considered herself persuasive enough to try again.   
“Mr. Northman” Aska emphasized, and Godric fell a little bit more for her, “owes you absolutely nothing. And trying to go over his head with his maker, who had already told you that they won’t involve their bloodkin in fairy mishaps, is frankly insulting.”  
Just as Sookie was about to pull what she called a Stackhouse, Godric made a slight jerking motion at Bill. While Bill was the type of vampire to question any order he could and protest any of them just because, he knew a command from an elder, especially that elder, was to be obeyed as quickly as possible.   
Bill whispered something in Sookie’s ear and began gently tugging at her waist. He was confused at why the human at Godric’s table was getting so many allowances. She was nothing but a bloodbag. But he was beginning to question that. Was there something more? Could he use it?   
Bill eventually managed to convince Sookie away using a mixture of his blood and mentions of ladylike behavior as according to her Gran. The dropping of her Gran’s name had more of an effect. As they were leaving he felt a cold chill on his eternally cold skin, glancing back he saw that the two at the table were still watching them closely. He wondered if the fey knew what they were in for.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly she looked up sharply. At the same time, Godric tensed. His childe was sending fear and danger to him, a kind of warning off. A clear signal of a threat to his blood family. Apparently, the message had been sent to Aska as well. He wondered if she had sensed something previously and this was the danger she prophesied. Nevertheless, they raced headlong towards it, Eric was their family after all. 

Meanwhile back in Fantasia Nan and the Master had just walked in with their goons. This normally wouldn’t be an issue, except that their presence was in the name of the Authority, so Eric really couldn’t slaughter them, much as he wanted to for their presumption. Apparently, Sookie had gone over Godric’s head to get her grandfather Fintan’s help, Fintan complained to Niall who subsequently complained to the Authority. Apparently part of Godric’s unofficial “job” was to maintain the border between the fae underground and above. He was not involved in fae politics, just killing off any interlopers. So if Sookie’s fairy problem was that they wanted her back he was all for it. But apparently Niall didn’t and she had told him some crap that got him up in arms in support of his grand-daughter. Thus the Master was threatening Eric with silver and demanding that he summon Godric. Eric, of course, was warning Godric and Aska not to come, though he also thought the matriarka might throw the master for a loop.  
Eric cursed internally as he felt his master approaching at top speed. Well, it was worth a shot. The Master had puffed himself up and was making demands, and Nan was egging him on.   
“Sheriff, if your maker does not appear in 10 minutes I’ll...” the Master sneered; it was almost as if he didn’t know Godric.   
“You’ll do what?”  
And Godric landed at exactly that moment. The whole aura of “intervening champion” was not limited by the woman in his arms. “What precisely are you accusing my childe of?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why Sheriff, your childe is not being accused, you are.” He attempted to grin disarmingly. He failed.   
The silence stretched and the lack of response or obvious fear irked the Master. They should have feared him! Wasn’t he the person that would decide whether they’d be silvered? Shouldn’t they have at least pretended to humor him?

Godric was focused on the woman in his arms. He could tell she was getting annoyed by the Master’s smarm, but he didn’t know if she would out herself to the Authority and what would be the consequences. His mind was trying to go over the various variables. He trusted in her strength but was thinking about the possibility of vampiric manipulations. 

She was watching Godric play over different scenarios with amusement. His face remained stoic, it was all in the eyes and the subtle tensing of his muscles. She wasn’t worried, this wasn’t the main turmoil her blood kin would come across. 

After waiting a few moments, the Master straightened and shook off his friendly farce. “Godric you have been accused of forcing one fae who was placed here for sanctuary to return to faerie and war.” The Master seemed almost amused by the accusation.  
“And I wonder who the accuser is.” Godric spared a glance with Eric, who looked annoyed. “Vampires, or at least my blood kin, do not involve themselves with the fae. If by forced you mean refused to actively protect one who is being hunted my Mab, I am of course, guilty.”  
The Master didn’t really want to go toe to toe with Godric, but he still had to save face. “If that’s the case the situation changes.”   
Eric smirked as the Master backed down, but he frowned as the Master made no move to leave.   
“Of course the one who made the claim was Prince Neal and he must be assuaged, you understand.”   
Godric nodded solemnly. Of course if the concerns of the fae prince were ignored, there would be a diplomatic crisis.   
“What to do what to do” the Master murmured as if he was considering. Everyone understood that he had already come to a decision though. “Perhaps a fee?” he wondered, “ It would have to be substantial…. Yes $3000 should do it.” The Master nodded to himself, “make it so, Godric.” He finally stood up to leave, but as he moved past her he nodded to her “ A matriarka…. Interesting development” he murmured to himself, well aware that everybody could hear him.  
At the knowledge that he knew her identity, Godric’s arms tightened around her, while Eric stood up in alarm.   
They waited a few moments to make sure the Master was truly gone, then the two vampires turned to each other. “ Godric…” Eric began. Of course, the two were overprotective. She had already known that the upper scion of the vampire government had known about her and was not overly worried.   
Then the rapid fire old Swedish began.   
“It looks like we are getting involved in Sookie’s fairy problems” she finally interrupted them. If she didn’t, they would work themselves into a tizzy. “What do you mean?!” Eric demanded, “we made such a fuss over rejecting her, and now we’re laying down at her feet because of some miniscule fee?”  
“You do not think that Neal will be appeased by a scanty $3000? His precious granddaughter is being hunted.” Godric muttered.   
“And just why should that concern us?” Eric still wasn’t convinced.  
“It shouldn’t, but he’s making it one.” Aska stated.  
“Fuck”Eric remarked succinctly. Which was echoed by Godric’s explicative in what she recognized as old Latin.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mmm” Aska stretched and yawned. Godric was reminded just how similar to fully human she was.  
“Will you be staying with us?” he offered, knowing Eric was of a similar mindset. It was good to keep her close; only if she was willing, of course.   
“Of course” she murmured as if it was the simplest thing. It wasn’t. By accepting his home -or Really Eric’s since he was sharing his living space at the moment- she was invoking tradition upon tradition of protection and security. Things that spoke to him at an innate level. He wondered if she realized just how important her agreement was. His shoulders, which he hadn’t even realized had been tense, gradually settled as she mad her waay towards him.   
Eric smiled widely at Aska and murmured a welcome in old Norse, cementing the traditional welcome.   
Meanwhile Aska hummed at the feel of sanctuary settled around her. Yes, she had decided, he would be a good alpha, a good partner who would defend against outside forces, while she focused on the home and hearth, as it should be. He didn’t even realize the weight of responsibilities that were included in his new title. Not that she would tell him his new designation, let him figure it out. She thought Eric might suspect, though.

Godric scooped her up in his arms without thought, eyes focused towards their designation. She looped her arms around his neck and lay her head trustingly on his chest.  
She took a moment to exam the emotions of her chosen blood kin. Godric, her primary focus, was feeling content, yet distracted. Eric on the hand was feeling giddy? And there was some female offspring of his that she had yet to meet. She didn’t feel close distance-wise, so she was not really concerned.

Without noticing she fell asleep to the constant thrum of Godric’s heart. One of her vampire friends had explained this to her before the revelation, if they didn’t have a heart, how would blood pump through them? So the ba-bump of Godric’s heart soothed her rather than startled. 

Aska felt anxious about the upcoming clash. Not so much afraid - as she was sure of her own power and the strength of her alpha - but a little concerned with how much gore there would be, and how much attention they would gain. After all the position as mightiest, only meant they would receive more challenges and the vampire Authority would intervene. He, or she, didn’t have any power over her and her’s, but they would continuously strive to. So really she was worried about the consequences, not the actuality.   
And she dreamed. She unconsciously clung closer and Godric responded to her scent of fear. His fangs dropped and he rumbled warningly as he began his descent, sniffing the air for anyone nearby. 

 

When he felt her lay her head on his chest almost directly over his heart, a protective surge went through him and his arms tightened slightly. He had felt a desire to protect his kin before, but this was more individual and just more. But this feeling was familiar, he remembered this spark of protectiveness was what he had felt at Eric’s first rising; when he had clung to him and d looked up with his baby blue eyes with such trust. Now he still looked at him the same, but with a little more confidence in himself.

Eric was playing. He was letting off extra energy by flying in loops and swirls to the amusement of Godric. He understood and would be doing the same but for his precious cargo. Nevertheless, he put on an extra boost to his speed.


	9. Chapter 9

As they descended Godric felt the wards wash over them. These were the generic wards which worked against any who desired them ill, an easy loophole, he thought, they would have to add and increase them. Almost instantaneously, he saw the blue shimmer of an anti-fey ward go up at the same time as a were.The fey ward, he noticed was both an iron and a fey ward, Not a physical barrier, but one that would stop both the light fey and the dark. A good precaution. He saw, from the corner of his eye, that the anti-foe ward had been boosted to include malignant vampyr. He had not thought of that, relying on his strength alone; but he was impressed. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, not altogether surprised to see her shining eyes looking back at him. He smirked slightly, the wards would protect them from pretty much anything. Of course, if the giants ever woke that might be a problem, but he wasn’t really worried about that after all the giants had been sleeping since Stonehenge. His silent pondering by a sudden expletive from Eric, who he had almost forgotten.

He looked over at the two and he smiled softly, the two were completely entranced with each other. He wasn’t jealous of them. Godric was a much better protector. He had the experience of a leader, but the mindset of a protector Eric knew he couldn’t do a better job, he was still learning even after a thousand years. And he felt fine with Aska taking up his master’s attention, almost calm. He trusted her, and that really should have freaked him out.

When they landed in front of the house, he unwillingly let her go. His hands dragged down her arms as she began to walk away, and she shivered. She told herself it was from the cold. At the moment she wasn’t ready to act on her attraction, not until their current situation was resolved, at least. An idea crossed her mind, and she smiled mischievously. Her behaviour was shifting back to relaxed and playful, she was comfortable with them.

Once she was firm on her feet, she kissed Godric on the cheek and forced herself to dash away, calling out “Race you, catch me if you can!” 

Godric briefly touched his cheek, it felt warmer somehow. Then he smirked, did she really think that would distract him enough for her to win. He wanted to relish their contact, but really that didn’t change the difference enough for her to leave him in the metaphorical dust. Eric landed a little behind him, murmuring “A challenge? You’re not going to let her get away with that, are you?” He was amused, he hadn’t seen this playful aspect of Godric for ages. Aska was good for him.   
Godric waited a few moments, just so Aska felt as if she might win, then he dashed through the house and quickly pulled up behind her without her noticing. He swept her up and spun her around while she giggled happily. It was as if she’d lost ten years and was an adolescant again. The anxiety and precision slipping off her shoulders in waves. He hadn’t expected her to be so open, but he revelled in it as her joy was told to the world. Yes he had admired her calm facade, but he was glad that she could-how do you say- ‘let loose’ once in awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

That almost peaceful interim ceased and she was all business again the next day. Godric mourned this, but he understood, there was still a threat. 

It was a calm evening, the night was just beginning and it was the musky twilight in which the vampires first woke. Rising. Godric took a moment to expand his senses, there was no threat near them. He knew Eric would join him in roughly half an hour, his age meant he rose earlier, even if he didn’t intend to, hoping for full sleep to secure his strength. It was sufficient; maybe with a little blood to top it up? He disliked relying on the blood for strength, preferring to build it up during his day rest, but necessity demands. Without thought he reached for Aska, expecting her to still be asleep in her bed. She had adapted to a bight schedule, and thus should still be there.   
His concentration sharpened, he couldn’t sense her. Now that he thought back on it he had never been able to sense her. That was why he was surprised back at his childe’s place of business. It hadn’t been a bad thing, and he must have subconsciously attributed the dulling of his senses to the fairy’s volume. It worried him though, what if she should decide she was finished with them, her duties done? He wouldn’t be able to find her, and he didn’t think he could live without her. It wasn’t just a want, it was a need.  
At that thought his blood boiled, his fangs didn’t drop but he rushed through the room anxious to find her and for her to tell him why. Why couldn’t he feel her?  
Dashing around at vampire speed, he found her in the kitchen, calmly sipping her morning, or nightly, coffee at the kitchen counter in jeans and a cream top which exposed of her shoulders elegantly. She was reading at the same time as she sipped and air of calm serenity surrounded her. She looked up at his entrance, her grey eyes meeting his and the beginning of a smile on her face, which quickly became one of worry as she saw his frantic expression.  
She had thought vampires provided themselves on their expressionless masks. The fact Godric was showing his worry so obviously meant something was extremely wrong.

“Jag kan inte känna dig, var är du?” [I can’t feel you, where are you] Godric keened. He looked surprised by the sound that came from him, not expecting the longing it implied. He blinked in shock for a few seconds, then shrugged and keened again.   
That sound should not come from his mouth, she thought distractedly as she reached for him.   
She didn’t know the language, but she knew the emotion. “I am right here” she crooned softly, feeling him relax slightly.

At that moment Eric seemed to appear in front of them. Surprisingly, Godric did not react to the sudden appearance, choosing instead to clutch her closer. She wondered what had caused his territorial rush. “Eric,” she asked softly while stroking Godric’s back in reassurance “ do you know what’s wrong?” Eric paused for a moment, considering his bond with his master while trying not to stare at how out of control Godric appeared. He’d never seen his master like this, he’d always been annoying serene and passive. “All I’m getting is gibberish about how he can’t sense you and that you’ll leave us…. You won’t leave, will you?” It was almost plaintive, his last query.   
“I’m not going anywhere. I give you my word” she vowed solemnly.   
Eric had not realized how dependent they were on the matriarka once she was found. When he was younger and Godric first told of the identity he had made it seem as if she would be more of an asset than a bonded. This was the reality he supposed.  
He didn’t want to lose her either. Not only because he felt the link with her - though certainly not to the extent his master did - as well as because his master felt such an intense bond with her and would lose himself if she was gone. In the back of his mind, he was frantic with the thought that she would leave, but he pushed that aside, after all, she had given her word. His remaining Viking sensibilities, which even to this day still remained, emphasized the importance of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Drink some of my blood, please” Godric pleaded.

“You don’t trust me?” she asked. Eric began inching away. She appeared calm, but such questions always led to catastrophe, as you could never answer correctly. Godric tensed at the question, noticing from the corner of his eye his childe’s movement.   
This was part of the reason he wanted to be able to sense her, he thought in frustration. She glanced at Eric who was already in the doorway, caught between wanting to not be in this situation and wanting to defend his master. So he remained close enough to interfere but out of the main line of fire. Godric should be fine, he was much older and should have more experience than him.   
He was more used to humans of two or three decades; much more emotional and self-conscious. Perhaps that was why he expected a greater reaction from her. He should have remembered she was matriarka.   
However, at the time Godric had been alive and considered mature, women had not behaved and as the centuries had passed and the popular conception of what it meant to be a man, his young appearance meant he had little experience with mature women, only with girls on the cusp of adolescence, namely fangirls. That is why his childe’s caution confused him, and why he made such a query to Aska; not knowing the possible consequences.   
Fortunate for him then that Aska was matriarka and could sense his emotions while he could not sense hers. She understood his frantic desire and need for some control. She understood the security risk the event of him not being able to sense her whereabouts presented. Really it amused her a little that they resorted to blood again, but she guessed that as vampires it made sense.   
She looked up at Eric and smiled slightly without Godric noticing, letting him know everything was alright. Godric was looking at her pleadingly, and her heart felt as if it clenched at his expression.   
“Godric-” she started, but then didn’t know how what to say. How to agree to this impossible situation while returning him to his calm mature exterior. True she loved his playfulness, but she needed him to be strong. Not this begging boy.  
She looked up at Eric, hoping he had some idea on what to do or say.  
He did.   
“Goh, far, bror, son. Hon håller med om.” [Godric, father, brother, son. She's agreeing.]  
Godric looked up at her, somehow calmer.   
She got down off the stool, abandoning her coffee, and beckoned him towards the couch.“If you will it….” she murmured toward him. He was by her side in a second and, without ceremony bit into his wrist and offered it toward her. She took his hand, but paused a moment, and looked into his eyes. “You’re sure?” She knew vampire blood was sacred. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did.   
Without ceremony Godric bit into his wrist, tearing out enough skin so that his blood was exposed. His sense were telling him this was right and disregarding his standing sentiment to preserve the blood.   
She closed her mouth over the temporary wound and began licking it. The blood tasted surprisingly rich, a bit salty, but full of history and memories.   
She felt him shudder at the movement of her mouth on his skin and the surfacing of memories long forgotten.   
One of the memories that suddenly surfaced was that he’d seen her before. Some centuries before, he thought it must have been one of the English courts. Of course she had been clothed differently, after all she had been pretending to be a page, but he remembered her face. He chuckled internally, she had made such a bad male. Her face was too dainty even though it was set in a stubborn scowl.   
He wasn’t overly surprised. After all the matriarka disregards time. 

He wondered why he had forgotten that, especially since one of his talents was to have an eidetic memory. Perhaps he had been made to forget as part of her power.   
He was drawn back into focus when Aska withdrew her mouth and his wrist healed over.


	12. Chapter 12

He wondered why he had forgotten that, especially since one of his talents was to have an eidetic memory. Perhaps he had been made to forget as part of her power.   
He was drawn back into focus when Aska withdrew her mouth and his wrist healed over.   
She blared into focus behind his mental shields. He had not shared blood for a century and was surprised at the impact it had on him. When he had made his childe the connection was immature. The connection with his childe wasn’t as close as it was now. In its early days, it still needed to develop. It was little beyond the standard one of a maker with his childe and not built upon trust and intimacy. Too often such basic bonds were the extent of a maker-child relationship. He had put time and effort into his bond with his childe, and it had been reciprocated by Eric until they were as close as they were.  
This one with Aska however. The level of trust was breathtaking. He wondered if this meant something.

When she looked at him. His eyes were full of wonder. She too felt the degree of trust between them, but she had a firmer idea of what it meant. She would wait for him to figure it out. She knew it would be soon, as she could tell even Eric had figured it out.   
She anticipated his revelation with relish as he was on the precipice of it.  
Eric felt it too but in less of an anticipating manner. He knew that once Godric understood just what his status was in relation to Aska, all of his attention would be to her, and he would be extremely possessive of them. There went his wild stag nights. The connotations of Godric as protector would be rampant, and would only settle down after a couple decades, that is if all went well.  
After Aska fell asleep that night, close to morning, Godric finally had enough.   
“Eric, my childe, as your maker I command you-”  
“That’s cheating, Godric!” Eric interrupted, whining at the sudden loss of his entertainment. Seeing his maker and the matriarka floundering around each other was funny. And his long-standing reputation as a womanizer would pretty much be decimated once he found out. He loved his maker, but….  
Godric ignored his childe and continued on “- to tell me what you have been holding to your chest.” He wasn’t interested in Eric’s waffling anymore. Previously he was willing to cater to his childe’s mischief, but now the cards would be laid out.   
“Can’t you tell? You have been chosen as alpha” Aska murmured. She was not as asleep as the two vampires had thought. They hadn’t noticed her slipping into the main room, too focused on the mental confrontation.  
“I chose you” she murmured as she walked towards him.  
It was at that very moment that the house alarm started blaring, seconds before there was a blast that shattered the front window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the planned for middle isn't happening, since it would just be them chatting with each other, an over-use of dialogue. This chapter is really short since it's more of an intermediary and I'm trying to get the action going and my muse stimulated... What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Eric didn’t waste time asking who the opponents were. They were vampyr, everyone was a possible enemy except their kin group. After all you couldn’t trust anyone except the blood family. It could be anyone and everyone “knocking” at their door.   
But he was confused, weren’t the wards supposed to be able to sense those who had evil intent and prevent them from accessing the house. He had though, they were secure from all the supernatural beings.   
“Shit, bloody projectiles” he glanced at her as Godric moved in front of her and Eric to take point against the approaching swarm of … humans…?  
“Cannon fodder” she heard Godric mutter in the face of the swarm of glamoured humans.”  
“The wards are via the walls, once they fall, they are obsolete” she breathed, “ I knew I was forgetting something.”  
“Discuss later, focus now” Godric bit out. Eric could already see the veins in his muscles tensing as he mentally prepared himself for battle. All thoughts of peace and gentility forgotten in the face of a threat. The aggressively protective nature of an alpha coming into play. He closely resembled the Death persona of Eric’s early days. Godric was ready for whatever the threat may be, the mantle of alpha falling on him so that he didn’t even consider it. His mind flicking through strategies of old, yet disregarding them at the same time. He didn’t sense antagonistic vampires or weres, this was different. He would have to use his reactive ability in the face of this new opponent. He didn’t think the human flush was anything more than a way to test out the situation and to diminish the wards. But what would come next?  
Meanwhile, Aska was showing the typical signs of a matriark, as defender of the home/nest and chosen blood kin. She was outwardly calm but tensed and her eyes had slitted. There was also a glowing ball of green light in her left hand. The kind of green that just looked dangerous; think Disney’s evil characters, and you’ll get the idea. Eric took a careful step back. That colour never meant well.

The front wall had been blown out with a well-timed explosion, and the intrusion had been identified. It was the faeries, but with their true faces on. Ones of abject monstrosity, twisted and malformed. They weren’t Mab's forces, as their skin was not the dark of her faction, but rather the light of Niall’s. Godric had never believed in the light as the “good” side, after all. This did not bode well. They were powerful in their own right, but the faeries had the power of the sun as well as fire, a distinct disadvantage to the vampires.


	14. Chapter 14

He wondered if this was what Sookie had intended behind her facade of the demure southern lady, or if she even knew what her grandfather was up to. He didn’t see her in their ranks.

As soon as the human cannon fodder had been decimated the ranks of faerie attacked, slinging beams of light at the two vampires. They had both moved in front of Dwyna, forcing her back to protect the house. However, she was a distance fighter, rather than a melee, and was able to use her green energy to throw lightning balls over the heads of Godric. Eric just dodged. Her lightning did serious damage as that was one element the faeries were susceptible to. Picking off faeries in almost the same number as Godric was ripping the hearts of. That was his main technique, which he had perfected over time and supernatural battles. Eric was less defined, swinging and batting heads away with abandon. Faeries were easier to kill than any other supernatural being since they were more delicate in appearance. 

The advantage held by the vampires was their speed. Being much faster than their opponent meant they were mostly able to dodge the faeries fire and light attacks. When they didn’t manage to get out of the way quickly enough, they were old enough to withstand some of the light. They made a point of avoiding the fire though.  
While his troops were being decimated, Niall sent forward one of the less conspicuous members of his court. He, because it was as he despite his ambiguous appearance, was not usually recognized by the other faeries who didn’t deign to do so. But in this situation, he was the best option to sneak past the two vampires. 

They would normally have been able to sense him but they were a bit distracted as Niall had joined in the attack whereas before he had abstained. That was why the almost invisible scent-wise faerie was able to approach Dwyna. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, not limited by a dependence on scent, but was sure she could take him out if he came any closer. Normally she would have been able, but he was stronger than he looked. And he wasn’t attacking with the normal faerie attack, instead, he was using more physical weapons, those with pointy ends.


	15. Chapter 15

The sword went into her side as the faerie flashed forward. She gasped and clutched at the wound as blood gushed through her fingers. The sword had punctured her liver and upper stomach. The pain overwhelmed her and her vision began to darken. She went down on her knees and began to keel over. Eric raced to her side in a panic, going through the threatening faerie and held her in his arms. She was losing blood too quickly for it to be replaced, as well as major internal damage. He was desperately forcing his torn wrist into her mouth anyways in the hopes of staving off the inevitable. He kicked the front door down in his haste, carrying her into the back rooms and laying her on the bed. Meanwhile shouting on his phone that he needed Dr. Ludwig to get here now.   
Godric let out a roar of outrage and got even faster, throwing faeries left and right until only Niall was left. Godric was avoiding with the last semblances of intelligence in him, too consumed by alpha rage. He didn’t want to start a war.  
Niall had decided enough was enough. He loved his grand-daughter as much as he could without strong emotions, but he was unwilling to die for her. He withdrew back to Faerie to nurse his wounds.

Godric raced to Aska’s side. Dr. Ludwig was already there doing what she could. But it was a losing battle and she knew it. Both vampires were crowding behind her. They could not lose her so soon after finding her. They would not.

Dr. Ludwig paused and stepped back. “It’s too late, turn her.”  
Eric was both excited at having a new sister/mother, and solemn at the loss of life. He hoped she accepted the transition and didn’t seek the light.  
Godric hovered at the side of Aska, sighing deeply. She had already lost a lot of blood so this would be a bit easier.   
“It’s alright” Aska whispered as she reached up to cup his cheek.  
He nodded, his fangs lengthening, eyes burning. He gently bit into her neck and began drinking. He would drain her to the brink, then give her his blood, beginning her change.   
She moaned at the feel of him. At least he could give her pleasure as he effectively killed her.   
When he’d taken the second to last drop of her life he tore into his wrist, placing it against her mouth he forced her to drink. She weakly reached up to hold his wrist to her mouth. He growled lowly as she took in his blood, beginning to feel more of the bond of a maker/childe. Eric watched fondly, not having seen a making before, especially one between his maker and one he cared about. Godric cradled Aska against his chest, rocking her comfortingly. He moved into the backyard beneath the drooping willow tree.   
Eric had dug a hole roughly three feet deep and wide enough to fit Godric and Aska. Godric laid himself inside, pulling Aska closer. And watched as Eric shoveled in the dirt to cover them. He stroked Aska’s hair as he felt himself fall into the sleep of a making.  
After two nights he felt Aska awaken and began to dig his way out of the dirt, Aska beside him. Eric was there to greet them as they emerged, smiling eagerly.   
“Godric” she breathed out, admiring his figure as her sight sharpened. Godric stood proudly as he felt her gaze on him. She reached for him and he caught her, pulling her into a close embrace. He was a bit startled when she turned her head and bit into his neck, but he let her, moaning at the feel of her mouth on his skin.   
She hummed at his taste and kissed his lips with her bloody ones.   
He felt she was still matriarka, her power singing along their bond, but now she was even closer connection to them.


End file.
